Principe-sa
by Luli Bincovich
Summary: ¿Princesa? Lo siento no la encontraras conmigo. Pero vamos, ya no existen, son demasiado idiotas o demasiado zorras. O demasiado maleducadas con vocabulario de camionero. Bueno, no es que yo sea una jodida mandona que insulta demasiado de 17 años, no, yo no soy así ¿o sí?
1. Prólogo

Principe-sa

Summary: ¿Princesa? Lo siento no la encontraras conmigo. Pero vamos, ya no existen, son demasiado idiotas o demasiado zorras. O demasiado maleducadas con vocabulario de camionero. Bueno, no es que yo sea una jodida mandona que insulta demasiado de 17 años, no, yo no soy así ¿o sí?

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

Mudanza. El horror de los niños que causa un trauma en la mente de aquellos que sus madres los obligan a hacerlo muy seguido. Aquellas mismas personas que se mudan demasiado seguido se dicen a sí mismas "Mi hogar, el lugar donde más eh estado, es el asiento del autobús donde viajo a distintos lugares". ¿Qué cómo se todo esto? Bueno, yo soy una de ellas.

Mi madre Reneé tuvo muchos novios, y bueno digamos que cada vez que no funcionaba, terminaba demasiado mal, y mi mama insistía en mudarnos.

Y bueno gracias a eso -véase el sarcasmo- termine viniendo a vivir con mi padre a él pueblucho de Forks. Admito que no estoy acostumbrada a vivir en un pueblo donde todos se conocen, ¿Por qué? Bueno la simple razón es que toda mi vida fui de CIUDAD a ciudad, y bueno, esto no era una ciudad, en Nueva York, por ejemplo, había demasiadas personas ¡con suerte si conocía a los que vivían en mi edificio! En Chicago no fue diferente, solo conocía a los que vivían en mi cuadra, y no a todos.

Ahora estoy en un autobús (sola, cabe decir) yendo a Forks el mejor lugar de la Tierra –véase el sarcasmo- esperado a al fin llegar a mi soñado lugar –véase el sarcasmo… nuevamente- Charlie, mi papá, me espera en la parada, donde me ira a buscar, en su anticuada patrulla. Oh sí creo que olvide el detalle de que Charlie es jefe de policías, lo cual es peor porque todos en este pueblo sabrán que soy la nueva princesa –véase el sarcasmo nuevamente del nuevamente- del jefe de policías.

Un ruido extraño sonó del parlante del autobús.

-Señores pasajeros- _¿señores pasajeros? _¿Qué se creen? ¿Qué esto es un avión? ¡¿En serio, vine en el autobús de la realeza o qué?! –Llegamos al destino Forks.

Bien, mi parada. Primera vez que me quedare más de un año en un lugar.

Baje mis maletas del autobús y camine hasta divisar la patrulla de Charlie, me acerque y lo salude con un abrazo.

-Hola papá- que no se me escape Charlie, no creo que le guste que no lo llame papá.

-Hola princesa- creo que ya lo había dicho, de princesa no tengo nada.- Te extrañe bebe-. Otro apodo, genial, que no se le pegue** (1)** por favor.

-Yo también, papá-

Me ayudo a poner mis maletas en el portaequipajes y me subí al asiento del pasajero y Charlie al del conductor.

-Bueno, vamos a casa- murmuró.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y eructo con la soda, perdí mi virginidad a los 16, y en definitiva no soy una princesa.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong> que se te "pegue" algo es una expresión argentina y de algunos otros países, que significa que cuando decís demasiado algo te terminas acostumbrando, hace referencia como a cuando vos decís por ejemplo: princesa, como en el fic, y llega un momento que lo decís tanto que ni te das cuenta cuando lo decís y ese apodo, princesa, termina pegándose a ti ¿se entiende?

Bueno acá estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia, pasaron siglos desde la ultima vez que escucharon de mi, si lo se, pensaban que había muerto o había sido abducida por un ovni de extraterrestres sexys, pues no, eso solo pasa e las películas eróticas de mi hermana.

Espero que les guste mi nueva historia.


	2. No pienses demasiado

Principe-sa

Summary: ¿Princesa? Lo siento no la encontraras conmigo. Pero vamos, ya no existen, son demasiado idiotas o demasiado zorras. O demasiado maleducadas con vocabulario de camionero. Bueno, no es que yo sea una jodida mandona que insulta demasiado de 17 años, no, yo no soy así ¿o sí?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 No pienses demasiado.<p>

Bella Pov

Primer día de escuela vamos entusiasmados y felices, al segundo día ya queremos quemar todo el colegio. Típico.

Salude a mi hermano Emmet, él vivía con Charlie hace ya 4 años. Hacía mucho que no lo veía así que le hice un desayuno, bueno, uno como para 30 personas, 29 para él y 1 para mí y pasamos una hora hablando y poniéndonos al día.

Me di una ducha y me puse un jean ajustado con una camiseta negra con poco -mucho- escote y mis Vans, y tome mi bolso.

Odiaba la camioneta que me regalo mi papa, así que preferí esperar quince minutos hasta que llegara mi auto de Nueva Jersey, si también estuvimos ahí.

Después de un rato llego mi auto. Un chico me dio mis llaves y me fui al instituto.

Mi escuela anterior era el triple de este instituto. Había muchísimos alumnos a la mayoría no los conocía. Tenia muchos amigos. Solo tuve un novio en mi vida, y después de eso no volveré a tener ningún otro. Ben, ese era su nombre, el me "amaba" y yo lo "amaba", en realidad solo eran apariencias, cuando me hice popular y el era popular, empezamos a salir. El fue el primero, y yo me estaba enamorando de el. Pero luego de que lo hicimos, el me dejo. Esta vez fui yo la que me mude por un chico. El me engañaba con mi mejor amiga, o eso pensaba que ella era.

Nunca mas volveré a tener novio.

Cuando llegue al instituto todos miraban mi auto, bueno, lo entiendo, sólo habría 5 autos aparte del mio que eran ostentosos. Baje de mi auto cerré la puerta y le puse la alarma, todos seguían mirándome, odio cuando me prestan DEMASIADA atención.

Fui caminando hacia la dirección donde me dieron mis horarios y un mapa del lugar.

Mi primera clase era matemática, las odio. El salón era el 4b , fue fácil de encontrar, como dije antes,esta escuela era chica.

Entre al salón y el profesor me dio el asiento al lado de una chica que literalmente parecía un duende. Solo le faltaba la ropa verde y el gorro. Era pequeña, tenia el pelo corto, y un serio problema hiperactividad.

-¡Hola!- saludo ella con un chillido -Tu debes ser Isabella-

-Prefiero Bella-

-Mi nombre es Alice, y seremos grandes amigas- en serio, me iba a romper el oído con sus chillidos.

El resto de la clase paso rápido, estábamos haciendo el perímetro de la escuela, como dije, odio matemática.

Iba a ir a la cafetería pero Alice me tomo del brazo y bueno, también me llevo a la cafetería.

Tome un sándwich y un agua mineral y seguí a Alice hasta una mesa donde habían sentadas tres personas. Una chica rubia con pelo sedoso y muchas curvas, simplemente hermosa. Junto había un chico rubio, como la chica, con pelo ondeado hasta los hombros y cuerpo escultural. Por último estaba mi hermano él vivía con mi padre hace mucho ya, él era un gigante que me pasaba mas de tres cabezas y tenia músculos en los músculos, literalmente.

-Bella, ella es Rosalie- la chica rubia- y tu hermano, y novio de Rosalie, Emmet.-explico Alice.- y por último el hermano gemelo de Rosalie y el más hermoso de todos, mi novio, Jasper.- el chico rubio.

-Hola- salude

Ellos me saludaron de nuevo mientras Alice me enseñaba las distintas mesas de la cafetería, todavía no nos sentábamos.

-¿Donde esta Edward?- pregunto Emmet. ¿Edward?

-Ahí-

Seguí el dedo de Rosalie, yo todavía seguía parada, y me señalo a un chico rubio entrando a la cafetería. Debía de estar con la baba cayéndose de mi boca, porque era el chico mas hermoso del planeta. Tenia el pelo cobrizo despeinado con las puntas mirando para todos lados, ojos esmeralda y un cuerpo de un dios griego. Ese era Edward.

Me di la vuelta y deje mi bandeja de comida arriba de la mesa y me excuse que tenia que ir al baño, tenia que salir de ahí.

Estaba caminando hacia el baño cuando me tropecé con mis pies. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe con el piso, pero este nunca llego. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré, con unos orbes esmeralda y dos brazos en mi cintura. No se cuanto tiempo me perdí en los ojos de Edward, pero cuando me di cuenta me aleje de sus brazos rápidamente.

-Lo siento- me excuse.

-no fue nada- me dio una sonrisa torcida que hizo que casi me derrita

Acerco su cara a la mía lentamente. Podía sentir su aliento chocando con el mio. Y cuando pensé que no lo haría junto sus labios con los mios. Podía sentir todas las miradas en nosotros. Sabia que estaba mal pero cuando pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, no se lo negué. Sus labios se acoplaban a los mios. Abrí mis ojos y mi los suyos cerrados, solo eso basto para darle cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Me aleje rápidamente empujándolo con mis manos. Cuando ya estaba alejada lo suficiente, el me miro y me sonrió. Y por alguna razón que no se cual, lo abofeteé. En serio, lo hice.

Abrió lo ojos en sorpresa e instintivamente puso su mano en su, ahora roja, mejilla.

-¿porque hiciste eso?- pregunto el

-no me vuelvas a tocar- le conteste

Me di la vuelta golpeándolo con mi cabello, y pude sentir a toda la cafetería mirándonos.

Alice, por alguna razón se echo a reír y me abrazo.

-Bella, eres la primera chica que rechaza a Eddie, y de que forma- siguió riendo como loca mientras yo me sentaba al lado de ella. Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper también reían, y Edward seguía sosteniéndose la mejilla en el mismo lugar que donde lo deje.

Yo aun seguía abrumada por lo que paso. No pude evitar sentirme culpable por el. Yo le había correspondido el beso, también fue mi culpa. Pero había sido divertida su cara. Al recordarla me eche a reír.

Lo cual al parecer a Edward lo hizo reaccionar mi risa, porque se dio la vuelta hasta esta mesa y se sentó al lado de Emmet y clavo sus ojos en los mios.

Instantáneamente deje de reír. El no solo me miraba, el me estaba culminando con la mirada. Y si las miradas matasen, yo ya estaría a 10 millas bajo tierra.

Baje la mirada a mi comida y comencé a comer mientras Emmet, Alice y Edward hablaban, al parecer estos últimos eran hermanos.

Al tocar el timbre salí rápidamente de la cafetería y me acomode mi camisa que se me estaba descolocando y camine a mi segunda clase, literatura.

Mi profesora era la Srta. Moore era muy mala y tenia una fea verruga en la nariz de donde le salían tres pelos. Diuj

Me senté en uno de los bancos del medio, eran individuales, y saque mi libro, leíamos_ El tatuaje de Linz_, una trágica historia judía, no era una escuela judía pero la profesora quería que diéramos nuestra opinión acerca de la época de nazismo.

Estaba sacando una pluma cuando paso, entro en el salón mi perdición con patas, y claro con mi suerte el único asiento disponible era el de atrás mio, bueno al menos no tenía que ver a Edward a la cara.

Se sentó sin dirigirme ni una mirada, aun que yo sabia, que el sabia que estaba e la clase.

Me pregunto si habrá una loca psicópata novia de Edward que quiera matarme por besar a su Eddypooh, okey, eso fue raro.

-Srta. Swan, respondame la mi pregunta- la Srta. Moore estaba adelante mio, al parecer me había perdido la mitad de lo que dijo.

-Me la podría repetir- Murmuré y toda la clase río excepto Edward que tenia una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-Se gano un castigo por no prestar atención en clase-

Mi expresión habrá sido muy divertida porque en ese momento Edward río, el muy bastardo.

-Usted también Cullen, por reírse- esta vez fue mi turno de reír. Lo cual no le hizo ninguna gracia a la profesora porque empezó a agrandar las fosas nasales y juro que sus pelos de la verruga se movían. Nos sacaron de la clase con mas tarea de ka normal.

-Gracias Swan, por mi hermoso castigo y mi tarea extra-

-Lo del castigo fue tu culpa Cullen, y yo solo me reía de ti como tú hiciste de mi-.

-Te odio Swan-.

-Eso no apareció en el almuerzo, además el sentimiento es mutuo-.

Nos fulminamos con la mirada y nos sentamos en silencio en el piso junto a los casilleros, esperando hasta que toque el timbre, y juro que los cinco minutos que pasaron se me hicieron eternos.

Cuando al fin sonó la campana salí corriendo a mi siguiente clase, quería salir rápido de esta escuela, lástima que todavía tengo castigo, con Cullen.

Esta clase la tenía con mi hermano, Emmet, por lo que me dijo él. Nosotros siempre fuimos muy unidos, pero desde que mi mamá se mudó tres veces Emmet se cansó y me dijo que cuando yo me canse él me iba a estar esperando con los brazos abiertos en la casa de Charlie. Lo había extrañado tanto.

Entre al salón donde el profesor Clauth enseñaba Química y Emmet estaba sentado solo, no lo dude ni un segundo, me senté a su lado.

-Hola, hermanito- el odiaba cuando le decía así.

-Hola, princesa- ugh.

-Touché-. Reímos juntos, cuanto lo extrañaba.

-Te extrañé- musitó

-¿Me lees la mente? Iba a decir lo mismo-. Reímos de nuevo.

La clase paso rápido, a pesar de que desearía seguir con mi hermano en vez de tener que ir al castigo con el idiota de Cullen.

Me encamine al casillero y me fui al castigo, de dos horas, con Cullen. Ugh.

Cuando llegue me senté al lado de Cullen, que ya había llegado. Estaba la profesora Moore adelante.

-Su castigo va a ser quedarse aquí por el resto de la jornada, eso seria cuatro horas, y se que se detestan- dijo fríamente y luego soltó una carcajada, en serio ella era cruel.

La profesora salio de el salón y quede sola con Cullen.

-Bueno Swan, yo te odio, tu me odias, intentemos que estas horas pasen mas rápido-. Edward se paro de su asiento y fue al escritorio de la profesora y comenzó a revisas sus cosas.

...

Ya había pasado 1 hora de estar acá sentada y Edward seguía revisando el escritorio, en serio no iba a encontrar nada ahí.

-¡Swan!- me sobresalte a su grito pero después me acerque a lo que me estaba mostrando.

-¡Oh mierda!- exclame.

En el cajón del escritorio se podía levantar una madera y abajo de esta había un CD.

-Ponlo en la computadora-le ordene

El me obedeció. El CD comenzó a reproducir un vídeo de la profesora Moore con... ¡El profesor Clauth! Ellos se estaban besando y luego el pelado y gordo de Clauth le chupo las verruga. El vomito se me estanco en la garganta del asco. Casi muero al ver esa imagen. Al parecer a Edward le paso algo parecido porque cerro la computadora y se agarro la cara con las manos.

-¿Estas bien Cullen? Eso fue asqueroso- el levanto su cara y me miro, entonces su ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente -¿Que?- mire instintivamente a mi cuerpo y casi me da un infarto, tenia unos tres botones de la camisa desabrochados y se veía la mitas del corpiño. Me sonroje y me acomode la camisa y luego mire a Edward. Entonces el se acerco a mi y me dio mi segundo beso del día. Sus labios se movían sobre los mios, y yo le seguía el juego. Su lengua entro a mi boca mientras con sus manos me sentaba arriba del escritorio. Sus manos se metían dentro de mi camisa y acariciaban mi pansa. Entonces entre en razón y me aleje de el. No podía hacer esto.

-No Edward, estamos en el colegio-.

-¿y? La profesora no va a volver hasta dentro de dos horas y media-.

Su teoría tenia lógica. Pero simplemente me parecía incorrecto, y enserio no sabia que hacer. Seguir con esto en el en el colegio, y sin protección porque no teníamos, o hacerle caso a mi vocesita de la lógica.

Lo pensé por bastante rato al parecer porque Edward me miraba con impaciencia. Ero me tome mi tiempo y seguí pensando. Hay una frase que dice "Arriesgate. Toma una decisión sin pensar" pero no sabia si aplicaba en este caso.

* * *

><p>Bueno! ¿que decidirá? Dejen reviews. Y para mañana mi sirviente cap... Tal vez, todo depende de ustedes.<p> 


	3. NOTA

Principe-sa

Summary: ¿Princesa? Lo siento no la encontraras conmigo. Pero vamos, ya no existen, son demasiado idiotas o demasiado zorras. O demasiado maleducadas con vocabulario de camionero. Bueno, no es que yo sea una jodida mandona que insulta demasiado de 17 años, no, yo no soy así ¿o sí?

* * *

><p>No quiero que me maten, pero por alguna razón (porque soy una persona sin creatividad) no puedo terminar este fanfition, supongo que me falta inspiración, pero no me gusta nada de lo que escribo, y tengo otras historias en mi mente así que, voy a pausar temporalmente este fanfiction.<p> 


End file.
